Galactus (Marvel Comics)
|-|Galactus= |-|Ultimate Nullifier= |-|Lifebringer Galactus= Summary Galactus was originally an explorer named Galan from a planet called "Taa" in a universe which existed before the big bang. When the impending cataclysm gradually killed all life in his universe, including almost all of his own people, he and other survivors sought to escape the decay of their world. They left Taa via a space vessel, but it was eventually engulfed in the cataclysm that ended the old universe and spawned a new one. Galan, however, did not die, but was transformed by the Sentience of the Universe, and gestated for billions of years, emerging (partially due to the inactivity of a Watcher) into the new universe as Galactus. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 3-A, likely higher | 2-C | 2-A | High 1-B Name: '''Galactus '''Origin: '''Marvel Comics 'Gender: '''Inapplicable '''Age: '''Older than our current universe '''Classification: '''Cosmic Entity 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Galactus is a force of nature, an aspect of reality necessary for the existence of the universe), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Not even Death can claim Galactus, and Galactus is capable of regenerating from complete physical annihilation), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation (Galactus' mere presence bends and reshapes the fabric of space around him), Time Manipulation (Galactus' existence bends time, influencing the past, present and future simultaneously), Energy Manipulation (Has complete control over energy, be it physical, cosmic, spiritual, magical, or mental), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate matter on a sub-atomic level, able to convert physical beings into many things such as an insect or even as pure energy), Physics Manipulation (Can bend, alter, and defy the known laws of physics), Perception Manipulation (As Galactus has no true form, every being perceives him the best way their limited mind can comprehend), Soul Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Can erase all emotion from one's soul, making them completely subservient to his will), Mind Manipulation (Possesses telepathic powers which rival, if not completely surpass that of a Skyfather such as Odin), Memory Manipulation (Can erase memories with a gesture or touch), Illusions (Can create powerful illusions even when being light-years away from his target. Created a functional illusion of the entire planet of Zenn-La), Absorption (Can convert entire planets and stars into Cosmic Energy to devour them. Can absorb all forms of energy. Can devour souls), Telepathy (Works across light-years), Teleportation (Can teleport himself or others across light-years, or even alternate realities), Telekinesis (Can move even Solar-System sized constructs, or entire galaxies), Shapeshifting & Size-shifting (Can alter his shape at will, shrink to minuscule scale, or grow to the size of a Galaxy), Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate gravity to such an extent that he can halt, and revert the gravitational flow of a black hole), Antimatter & Dark Matter Manipulation (Through tech), Healing, Power Nullification (Can strip people of their powers), Can Paralyze people, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense when the universe is about to get in danger, can perceive individual atoms across the universe, hear the falling of single leaves on planets lightyears away, can feel every thought and every emotion in the souls of entire populations, is able to perceive Thanos even when the Titan used the Infinity Gauntlet to conceal himself), Exists in and can attack his enemies in countless layers of existence (Physical, mental, spiritual, astral, abstract, etc.), Existence Erasure (Through the Ultimate Nullifier), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (The combined telepathic power of Professor Xavier and Magneto does nothing to Galactus), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Not made of matter, nor anything tangible), Immunity to Soul Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Lacks a Soul/Heart), Possesses all the abilities of the Silver Surfer on a vastly higher scale 'Attack Potency: Universe Level | Universe level '''(Destroyed galaxies in his battle against Tyrant), likely higher (Overpowered Odin who's battle with Seth echoed across all planes of reality Destroyed a universe, was going to be used as a bomb to destroy the 616 universe and the negative zone which contains infinite universes) '''| Spatium Level+ (Fought and stalemated the Inbetweener who's power is comparable to that of Classic Doctor Strange) | Multiverse Level+ '(Erases it's targets across every plane of reality, sending them to Oblivion. Oblivion is a void of pure nothingness that exists beyond the multiverse with no space or time) '| High Hyperverse level (Capable of perceiving an infinite amount of universes at the same time while that was a limited perception of his true vision, The totality of Galactus extends across all of reality, all that was in reality and all that will be. His Heart is the 6th multiverse which is the creator of all known science and contains quantum mechanics.) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Far faster than his Heralds) '| Massively FTL+ '(Scales to Odin who could grab something from the edge of the universe to where he was at in a split second) '| Immeasurable (Exists beyond space and time) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Pre-Stellar '''(Scales to his Heralds) | '''Likely Galatic (Grew to the size of a galaxy) | Immeasurable '''| Immeasurable |''' Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal | Universal, likely far higher | Multi-Universal | Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal Durability: Universal | Universe Level '''(Tanked hits from Zeus empowered by the universal Chaos King) | Multi-Universe Level (Tanked hits from abstract entities at his level) | Multi-Universal | High Hyperversal''' Stamina: 'Very High | Immeasurable 'Range: Universal, Multiversal+ with the Ultimate Nullifier | High Hyperversal 'as Lifebringer '''Standard Equipment: '''Varies 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: '''In order to sustain his existence, he must devour planets | None Notable '''Key: Starving | Moderately fed | Fully fed | Ultimate Nullifier | Life Bringer Category:Tier 3 Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 2 Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Reality Warpers Category:Alien Category:Non-Human Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Physics Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Anti Matter Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Comic Book Category:Antagonists Category:Characters